Finally found out
by Nina Serafima
Summary: Rocky is starting to fall for Gunther after he was sick for a while, but then she finds out that she is moving. When she tells Cece, Cece goes into panic mode and tries to get her to stay.


Horrible Thoughts and Bully-like Actions

**Gunther is getting bullied and has worried himself sick. He hasn't slept in days and his grades are slipping. He can't seem to hold it together. He is having deadly thoughts and is keeping secrets. He needs help, but from who.**

**Gunther's POV**

_I am so happy that Tinka and Ty went out the other day, but I will miss my sister._

All of a sudden something knocks me to the ground and I am lying there unable to move. Another hit comes. Where are they coming from? I can't get up and my heart is pumping louder and louder. I feel as though my head is bleeding. Then the hitting stops. I finally am able to move and I stand up and head to the bathroom. My head is stinging. When I arrive in the bathroom I see the damage. My head is bleeding and my eye has a blue bruise forming where I was hit the first time. I take paper towel and put pressure on my wound. Once I got the bleeding to stop, I go to my next class.

As I walk in to my next class to be greeted by my new friend, Wes. My head is throbbing and I wonder if I should go home. I'm okay, I tell myself taking my seat.

"Gunther, are you okay, sweetie?" the teacher asks approaching me.

I don't know how to answer and I can't move. I can't lie, but I can't tell her what had happened. I felt as though I was going to cry. I wanted to run, but I couldn't. She pulled me out of my seat and stood me up.

"What happened?"

I stuttered and didn't know why I couldn't talk. I fought back tears and looked down at the floor hoping she wouldn't pull my head up and she does. She looked at me aghast at what she saw.

"Gunther."

I couldn't speak and the tears were coming; I couldn't stop them and before I knew it I was in the hallway running. Tears stung my eyes worse than ever before and I knew that I made the right decision. I ran into the bathroom and closed the stall door. I started to cry; the tears were rushing down my face. I could stop them; the feeling was horrifying.

_I need help, but that'll only make it worse. I have to take this beating; maybe it wouldn't happen again. It'll make me a better fighter. I'll be fine. Stop crying. Oh, I can't. This sucks. Stop, Gunther, you'll be okay._

I stand up and feel dizzy. Then a voice comes from the outside of my stall. It's Wes.

"Are you okay?"

"No," I say unable to stop crying.

"Come out."

I listen and when I do he looks at me his face concerned and I knew he had a pretty good idea of what had happened.

"Someone hit you."

Tears are stinging my eyes as I nod unable to speak. I shudder. My heart is beating so hard. I try to talk, but nothing is coming out.

"I know who hit you."

I looked at him with hope in his eyes and he said, "Marcus Little."

I tried to speak, but still nothing came out. Tears started to drip down my face once again. Wes shakes his head and pulls me into a hug. When we let go he helps me to the nurse's office, so I can be sent home. He waves good bye and heads back to class.

**Wes's POV**

_I am very worried about Gunther. He needs help, but he knows that that'll only make it worse. I need to help him, but how. I've been through this before, but I moved to a different country, but I was harassed, is that different? _

Cece asks me something that snaps me back to earth. I look at her with tears stinging my eyes. She looks at as though I need to answer, but I don't know what she said.

Cece repeats, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You look like you're going to cry."

"I-I-I'm fine."

She wasn't convinced. I needed to leave. My stomach was twisted in knots and I felt as though I was going to throw up. I stood up and went up to the teacher's desk and asked her if I could go to the nurse's office. She agreed, but she was going to make Cece escort me.

"What's wrong?"

"Can we go to the bathroom first?"

"Sure"

When we arrived at the bathroom I ran in and splashed ice cold water my face a few times and I was shaking. I look up and my face is flushed and pale. I need to find Gunther. I walk out finding Cece texting Rocky.

"Ready?" Cece exclaimed once she was done texting.

"Yeah," I say voice shaky and quiet.

"What's going on?"

"Just leave me alone."

"Fine, Medusa."

"Do you even know who Medusa is?"

"He's the evil ruler in Harry Potter."

"No, she's the evil ruler from Greek mythology."

"See I'm barely passing history."

"Who's George Washington?"

"That's an easy one; he's the king of England."

"He was the first president of the US."

"I thought that was Viktor."

"Who?"

"The guy from my favorite show."

"Can you just take me to the nurse?"

"Okay."

When we arrived Gunther was still there and I was shocked. Cece didn't even care, so she strolled back to class; who am I kidding she didn't go back to class! Anyway, I told the nurse I could take Gunther home and she agreed. My mom came and picked both of us up.

"Thanks," Gunther said once we had reached the car.

"No prob," I say knowing I wanted this.

"How is dating Cece?"

"I'm not dating Cece.

"Good."

"We're here."

"Can you walk up with me?"

"Sure."

"Actually can he stay here with you?" my mom asked.

"Sure?" answered Gunther.


End file.
